Aurors vs Death Eaters
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Harry and Hermione are aurors,almost 3 years after the Battle they're still hunting the last D.E.And they finally have the most important one of them, Antonin Dolohov. Please R&R.


_This is a scene I really liked to read in the books og H.P., the readers of my story "We are still here" can accept this fic as part of it without the last part in the couple's bedroom of course, ( i didn't know how to brought a situation and use this fic in a flashback). _

_So this is a scene with MUCH violence, you're warned._

_Something more, i changer my name so don't be confused. :)_

_Please read and review._

* * *

Aurors v/s Death Eaters

Two years and a half have gone since the end of the War and the final Battle, Harry was the winner, yes, but Death Eaters were still on the lose, Hermione and Harry had became Aurors, they had just been hired in the Ministry and got engaged.

Three months had gone, they were desperately trying to got one of the last alive Death Eaters, they both wanted one person in their hands. Antonin Dolohov. He hadn't only tried killed Hermione in 1995, in the ministry of magic but he had also used the Cruciatus on her during the last Battle and he had tried used the same curse like in the Department but Hermione even injured had the time to protect her self.

Harry was sitting on his chair behind his desk thinking all those things when Hermione sat on his lap, they had had their twenty-minutes break, he started kissing her and stroking Hermione's stomach and waist.

"I want you to make me father.." he whispered as he pulled back a bit.

Hermione chuckled "Right now?" she asked smiling.

"You know what I mean... I want you be the mother of my children..." he said smiling at her.

"Sweetheart, we are not even married yet..." she smiled.

"I know but we will, and when we will, this cute flat stomach will be big and shallower with a little baby inside, and I'll be crazy for this little baby and more crazy for its mom.." he said and started kissing her neck again.

" We'll have more than a baby if you want to, but after the capture of him..." she said and tried help her self and not go to far in their office, in a Ministry full of people.

"I know... we will, we will capture him, and when he is in our hands I want you to promise me you'll give me some moments with him..." he said seriously.

"Harry, he is mine torturer and close-to-be murderer... and you know we can't kill him." she said concerned.

"I know, I won't, he almost killed you, twice, and he tortured you, I want you to let me give him a lesson..." he said angrily. She smiled and started stroking his hair, he calmed immediately.

"Let's wait until he is in our hands and we'll see..." she said and the little bell rung the end of their break.

A month had gone, it was almost 20:00 p.m., Harry and Hermione were ready to leave the office and floo in their apartment when the door of their office slammed open, Tonks was standing in the doorway, breathless.

"We have locate him, he murdered a muggle for take over of his house, he is in north London..." she said in a breath.

Five minutes later the three of them with four more Aurors were standing out of an old, almost destroyed house, it was hard to believe people were living in this old building, there was a small light on the second floor's window. Tonks was the head of the mission.

"Emerson, Marsden and Grey, stay here, and guard the place for more "visitors", Harry, Hermione, come with me." she said and three of them stepped closer to the house.

They opened the door and an awful smell hit them, their lugs filled with the damn, familiar smell of something not-long ago dead... They moved forward in the hall, they went in the second floor and the smell was stronger, they moved quietly on a corridor, the light was on in the end of it, Hermione walked out of a door and looked inside, she nodded to the other two and they gave a look, there was a body of an old man laying on the floor, he must be dead for more than a week... the smell was unbearable, they moved forward and listen to a voice.

"Finally Lucious, you came, could you please do something about that bloody body? the smell is worst even of the smells in Azkaban..."

Dolohov's voice said and Harry was ready to run into the room before Hermione's hand graped his arm and kept him back, the trio looked at each other and Tonks nodded, she stepped back, ready to leave and warn the rest for Malfoy's arrive when the door slammed open.

"Why on the hell you're not answering to..." he stopped and took his wand at the ready but it was too late, Harry had threw his body on him and started hitting him, Dolohov fell down and punched Harry on the face, the Death Eater and the Auror became a ball of two bodies, Hermione took her own wand and tried hit Dolohov but they were moving too fast for try and not miss. Harry pulled away and graped his wand.

"CRUC--"

"NO Harry! not an unforgivable, is illegal," she shouted stopping him, Dolohov's mouth was bleeding, he chuckled and graped his wand but they were faster and raised their owns, pointing him on the chest.

"Drop it, and stand up," Harry said in a ice-cold voice, the Death Eater did what he was told.

"Potter, you really are engaged to the Mudblood? what's wrong with you? is the punishment my Lord left you for punish you?" he asked smiling.

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed. Voices were heard from downstairs and some bright lights lit the outside of the house.

"Harry, lets band him and go and help the rest.." Hermione said pointing her wand ready to do as she thought.

"No Hermione, we won't band him... yet." He said, looking at Dolohov with something like a smile.

Why?... Harry NO!" she shouted as Harry threw himself on the Death Eater again, he pinned him on the floor and punched him,

"This is for you, being a fucking Death Eater!" he punched him again, "This is for your good friends, you know; I sent many of them in Azkaban and in Hell," another punch, harder than the others, "This is for your lost Lord, I hope you remember his face as the Kedavra hit him..." another punch even harder. "And this for Hermione, you tortured and tried killed her, TWICE!" he screamed. Hermione graped him by the arms and pulled him away.

"Enough love, please, your hand is bleeding, enough," she said, she walked toward the bleeding Death Eater and banded him with a spell, when he was banded and still laid on the floor, bleeding by nose and mouth, she turned but after one or two steps lost her control and turned and kicked him in the special spot of his... He collapsed and sword at her but she just looked at the pathetic view in front of her feet.

"You must be really idiot Dolohov," she whispered angrily, "You tortured me yes, but you didn't make it... was it so hard to kill a fifteen and then seventeen years old girl?" she smiled at him in quiet friendly tone and kicked him again, Harry standing next to her, watching her revenge.

"Lets go and help Tonks, they might need help.." she said as she moved, he followed her.

Hours ago, the storm was really hard, the rain was rapping the windows, Harry was laid in their bed, Hermione was the last ten minutes in the bathroom, he didn't want to fell asleep without her in his hug, he didn't want to do something more either... that night was so tiring, they helped in the fight out of the house, they transformed some muggle memories, the brought Dolohov, Malfoy and Not in Azkaban and then returned in the Ministry for the reports of the mission, it was almost 01:00 a.m. when the couple "flooed" back in their house.

"Hermione are you coming?" Harry asked impatient, he really wanted to fall asleep smelling her great scent of vanilla and lavender, he wanted to feel her beautiful form against his own and make sure she is with him, this is not just a dream, being with her, fighting with her, living with her, planning the future with her.

She opened the door and got into their room, she was more paled than before, even in the mission she was looking tired but he hadn't say a word, _it's normal, after the whole fight, smells of that house, and the stress of the capture_, Harry thought. Hermione smiled weakly at him and sat on her side of the bed, she looked at him for some moments, Harry could read the expression he had seen so many times in her beautiful features during the war, worry and nervousness.

He pulled her in his hug and they both laid one in the arms of the other, Harry could still feel her body tensed against his own.

"What is wrong baby? We can talk about it.." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Harry- I--I-- Just..." she babbled. He looked at her brown eyes, she was really nervous and even scared...

"What is it 'Mione? is it cause of Dolohov?" he asked and she shook her head negatively.

"No no, it's not that, it's... Harry, do you remember what you had asked me for, some weeks ago?" she asked even more scared.

"Uhmm well, I'm asking you for things every day..." he smiled teasing her but she was too nervous to reply, "You mean about the trip in France?" he asked thinking every single silly or serious thing he had asked her the previous weeks.

"No Harry, I mean the talk we had had in the Minisrty in our office almost a month ago..." she said and he released in a heartbeat what she was talking about.

"Oh yes, I do now..." he said not understanding really where that was going.

"Well-- I hope you still want me as mother of your children... because- Ha- Harry, I--I'm pregnant..." she whispered.

He lost it for some moments... _I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, pregnant, PREGNANT. _He couldn't really say many things at that moment, he looked at her eyes and saw fear, he lowered his face and kissed her hard on the mouth, showing her how happy he was about the news.

"I'm, I'm going to be a father?..." he almost asked his self as they pulled a bit away.

"Well I'm the mother, so yes, the co-parent part is yours," she smiled and he chuckled.

"Hermione, you make me the most happy man in this world." he said and kissed her again.

"I love you," she whispered a moments after the end of their kiss.

"I love you too, and I love the little Potter over here," he smiled widely and put his hand on the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up for expose her belly, he kissed the skin close to her navel.

"Hey little one in there, this is your daddy, girl or boy you are inside of the most beautiful woman's tummy, mummy is the reason I'm alive and you, and one ore two more little ones like you, will be the reason for me and the beautiful mummy of being alive and happy for the rest of our lives," he whispered to her belly and tickled her sides a bit, made her laugh and pulled a bit away.

He graped and pulled her in his hug, they both laid down again and Harry started stroking Hermione's belly as he watched her falling asleep in his arms, she was indeed the reason he had survived and now, she was giving him more reasons for stay alive and being happy, something he sometimes in the past thought could never be.

* * *

_So did you like it? no? please let me know._


End file.
